


The Road Out

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the curse gone, travel is now possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Out

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! So the travel theme went in a direction I hadn't expected but certainly don't mind. This was beat out in not even fifteen minutes on 7-19-12 while watching a travel show about London. 
> 
> Obviously, this was written pre-second season, so I've deviated from canon pretty far.

I've never traveled before.

Trapped in this small town that had been good enough until she walked into my life. Besides that, travel had not even been an option. I never missed it because I never had it. Oh, we all knew about the outside world, the way a child looks at the photos of exotic places and people and things, but no one left Storybrooke.

The curse is gone now and magic is back in a strangely twisted, limited form. Rumple's gamble did not work as well as he hoped! Luckily for me, the townsfolk were more pissed with him than me and Emma's coming to my defense saved me from lynching.

Or worse.

Their anger and my vulnerability quite took the wind from my sails and I've been more than willing to let Emma take the lead to keep me safe. A lifetime of being a control freak has left me ripe to just let it all go. The reins aren't mine anymore and I find a surprising peace in that.

So, I certainly made no objections to Emma's idea of just getting the hell out of Storybrooke.

We fill the battered yellow bug, pack Henry off to Granny's for a few days and point the car's nose down the road none of us have ever been able to use. At the sign, Emma picks up on my nerves, the screaming panic lodged in my throat and belly and the base of my brain.

A warm hand covers mine, pressing into my thigh and I start at the unexpected invasion of my space. No one touches me, no one comforts me, no one loves me. But the hazel eyes are dark and serious and warm in the dim of the car, her smile a loving quirk that melts my fear.

"Trust me."

I can deny her nothing, caught in the spell of what she has wrought over all of our lives by her presence, her destiny, by just being her. So I nod jerkily and my fear is like the proverbial monster in the closet, only real inside of my own mind. When she must take back her hand to work the gear shift, I turn my body towards her, cling to her arm and stare with wild eyes as the sign that marks us as real moves past us.

It takes some time for my breathing to ease and my fingers to ease their clutch on Emma's arm. There is no mock to her smile and I think she may have saved more than my life.

She has saved my scarred heart.


End file.
